Best sellers
by Iloveanimex
Summary: It's been brought to my attention, that emotions help us write. So after Mai's heart was torn to shreds, she put pen to paper. The ability to write, brought a whole new world to Mai's fingertips... but what happens when her stories burn brighter that she could have ever dream it could, and captures the heart of millions? Written for Rosaji's birthday! I hope you like it!
1. Best sellers

**Hey guys! This is a one-shot for Rosaji's birthday! Which is tomorrow XD On the 6th... but I promised I would write it, and I didn't know the time difference... So anyway... Happy birthday for tomorrow Rosaji!**

**I don't own ghost hunt...**

* * *

It's been brought to my attention, that emotions help us write. So after Mai's heart was torn to shreds, she put pen to paper. The ability to write, brought a whole new world to Mai's fingertips... but what happens when her stories burn brighter that she could have ever dream it could, and captures the heart of millions?

* * *

Mai's POV

2 years ago.

I fisted the soft fabric of my dress, and gritted my teeth, trying desperately to hold back some of my tears. My efforts were futile. However hard I tried, I wasn't strong enough to stop them. I was weak, and it was something I hated about myself. As well as my inability to protect myself for those who course pain so recklessly.

I lifted my head, to the mirror in front of me. A bitter laugh escaped my lips, as I looked at the sight. I was so repulsed, I could have thrown up then and there. This _thing_, I was seeing in the mirror, was nothing. A pathetic waste of space. A nobody. Why I had so foolishly obsessed over him, like there was even the tiniest chance that he would one day return my affections, I didn't know. What I did know was, now I could go back to the cruel world that took away everything I held dear.

So many conflicting emotions fought for dominance, making it hard to know what to think, or how to feel. They broke any train of thought, and left to many questions left unanswered. Like 'what I was going to do now?' And, 'what even was the meaning to my life any more?'

I racked my brain, trying to find something of use. When I couldn't, a sound of frustration left my lips. I clenched my eyes shut, pulling my knees to my chest, and covering my ears with my hands.

A sound brought me out of my thought. I opened my eyes, seeing that my pencil had fallen onto the floor. I guess the wind pushed it off the table.

I stood to pick it up, my mind suddenly clear. I looked at the pencil, and then at the lined paper on the table.

I had finished all my homework before the case, and I had no other use for the paper.

I looked between the two tools, before a stroke of brilliance hit me. I put pen to paper, bringing a whole new world to my fingertips.

* * *

No POV

Present date...

"Noll!" Lin scolded, standing outside his young charges bedroom. Said boy, was sitting at his desk, typing away every-so-often. Lin sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Yes Lin?" Naru asked, sounding bored, not looking up from his screen.

"Luella is very upset. You should go downstairs, even if it's only for a while" Lin suggested, his voice hard, yet laced with sadness.

"If it's my birthday, then why can't you let me celebrate it my way" Naru asked, going back to grading papers. Lin placed his hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Your mother is very upset... would you please except the gifts they got you at least. You don't have to stay downstairs, but this day is difficult for all of us" Lin pleaded, his eyes averted from Naru. Even though Naru wasn't facing him, Lin was sure he looked very sullen right now. If anything was difficult for the two stoic men, it was emotions.

"Five minutes. Not a second longer" Naru agreed, hesitantly, before walking downstairs, Lin in tow.

Luella stood, as she saw him walk into the kitchen, quickly wiping her tears, before engulfing her remaining son, into a loving embrace. Naru even half hugged her back. "Happy birthday" She whispered, before slowing loosening her hold.

"Thank you mother" Naru thanked, taking the present she held out to him. It was in a big box, with not much depth. It was slightly heavy, so it couldn't have been clothes or anything. Naru placed it on the table, before unwrapping, rather gracefully, might I add.

Inside was a laptop. It was an apple, or the newest range. "I thought you could use it for your work" Luella explained, managing a weak smile. Then Martin handed him another gift. It wasn't wrapped, as much as placed into a gift bad. Martin and Naru didn't see the point of fancy wrapping, but Luella always insisted on something.

Naru took the small box out of the bag. It was a smart phone, also of the newest kind. "Thank you father" Naru thanked, managing a small smile for his mothers sake. Luella bit her lip to stop herself crying. A smile broke across her face.

Naru then allowed his father to show him how his laptop worked, seeing as it was different to Naru's current one, before stalking to the stairs.

Before he could climb the stairs however, Madoka bounced through the door. She yelled for Naru, who was going to ignore her, till she practically dragged him back.

"Happy birthday Noll! I have your gifts! Lin asked me to look after his one for you" Madoka explained, dragging him back to the kitchen and forcing a gift bag into his arms. It had two, individually wrapped presents. Naru picked out the blue one, leaving the bight pink one till last. The colour was so bright and distasteful, she guessed it was from Madoka. "The blue one is from Lin"

"I guessed" Naru teased, before turning to face Lin. He opened the gift, seeing it was a Rolex. "Thank you"

"It's fine" Lin answered plainly. Naru then turned to the last gift, knowing it probably wouldn't be something of use.

Upon closer exception, Naru could tell it was a paper-back book. He sighed, opening it.

He raised a brow, seeing it was a romance novel. A confused frown made it's way to his lips. Madoka just grinned at him.

"You like it?" She asked, her voice teasing and playful.

"Not really" Naru admitted bluntly. Madoka put a hand to her heart, pretending to be upset.

"But you haven't even read it! Or even looked at the author!" Madoka pointed out, in mock sadness. Naru rolled his eyes, and turned the front page to look for the author, just so she would be happy.

His eyes grow wide, and his breath court in his throat. If there was anything he wasn't expecting, it would be that. Under author, was the name Mai Taniyama...

* * *

Naru spent the rest of the day in his room, typing away. He had left the book on the kitchen table, and walked out. He didn't need this, on one of the most depressing days on his calender. It wasn't fair, that he got to celebrate his birthday, yet his brother couldn't... Even if Mai picked Gene, over himself, it didn't change how he felt for his brother.

He guessed the book was some sugary sweet story, about how she fell in love with a ghost. A cliché if there ever was one. And yet, he still felt compelled to read it. Didn't he deserve to know how she portrayed him, if she had added him. Then again, it may have been a story that had nothing to do with anyone. Maybe she got bored and wrote a best seller.

He looked at his watch, seeing it was a few minutes to eleven pm. His parents were likely sleeping, and Madoka and Lin were most likely at there place...

He knew he wouldn't be able to get any work done, till he knew. It was a only natural that a man such as himself, would want to know about it. He was a scientist after all.

Closing his laptop, he stalked downstairs, and into the kitchen. He was surprised to see his mother in there, sipping a tea at the table.

"I read the book..." She admitted, her voice weak. Naru could tell she had been crying.

"Is it good?" he asked, making conversation. Luella nodded, turning back to her tea.

"Would you like some tea?" Luella asked. Naru shook his head, no. He had been put off tea since leaving Japan."I think you should read it" Luella suggested. Naru took the book off the table, to read the blur. Luella stood, put her cup in the sink, before kissing Narus head, and walking upstairs.

_Most girls, wish for __happy-endings, with prince charming. But when some people reach their expectations in life, others are forced to wake from their cruel dream. _

_A tale of a girl who is pulled into something bigger then herself, leads her to love the people around her, and to fall in love for the first time. But despite her desire to be with him, it didn't mean her feelings could be returned...  
_

Naru gritted his teeth, needing to know what it meant. He took the book to his room, before sitting on his bed and turning to the first page.

It took him less the two hours to read all 300 and something pages. After shutting the book, he tossed it on the floor. His hands went to his face, as he covered his face. An abundance of mixed emotions threatened to rob him of his calm and collected exterior.

There was only one thing to do at this point. Something he needed to do.

Picking up his phone, he dialled Lin. When he picked up, even at this late time, Naru uttered one sentence.

"I'm going back to Japan...

* * *

**Hey guys! I know, its over... sorry XD But if you want to finish it, feel free! This is a one-shot, and thats how its staying... I really don't need more stories on the go XD So please Review! **


	2. OH MY!

HEY GUYS! Did you miss me?! Anyway, that's not important! I have great news! To everyone who wanted a new chapter to this, THERE IS NOW! Though I didn't write it... My very good friend xXxNaru-LovexXx, expressed interest in finishing it, so I sent over what I had so far...

AND NOW SHE HAS FINISHED IT! It had been posted a while ago, and it's called "Best Sellers: Conclusion", and it is simply brilliant!

So I will stop boring you, so you can go have a peak! See you all later, my wonderful readers! Loves you always! xD


End file.
